


Impatient

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: To be completely fair, George hadn't known Clay wanted to watch the movie that badly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 242
Collections: Anonymous





	Impatient

To be completely fair, George hadn't known Clay wanted to watch the movie _that_ badly. From his point of view, it was merely something to do, not such an important film for him _salivate_ over

Their evening had started out innocently enough, cuddling for a few hours before heading out for a date, a tradition for their Friday nights. 

Problems had started when George started rubbing up against Clay’s thigh, whimpering sweetly in his ear as he stirred out of sleep.

“Sweetheart…” Clay mumbled, his hands shifting up George’s little hips. “What are you doing?”

George whined, tucking his face into the crook of Clay’s neck as he ground into Clay needily.

“Baby, c’mon.” Clay said, a little clearer this time. “We need to get going soon.”

Earlier that afternoon, they’d bought tickets to some movie, the main novelty of it being that it was shown at a drive-in theatre, something Clay had been _very_ excited for. 

George responded with a quaint mewl, rutting a little harder, enticed by the sleepy warmth of Clay’s body, the comfort of being tucked in his arms. 

Clay shifted next to him, gently pushing George’s hips off his thigh, as he pressed chaste kisses to his exposed collarbone. 

“ _Behave_ , and I'll make you feel good when we get home later.” 

With that, he got out of bed and started getting dressed. George flopped around, groaning as the tightness of his sweatpants went untempered. 

“Movie night, George.” Clay sing-songed at him, and George almost cried at the sight of his broad shoulders filling out his sweatshirt. God, he was handsome. “Daddy can’t miss his Avengers.”

“Do _not_ call yourself Daddy!” 

* * *

George slid into the passenger seat with little resistance, but by the time they’d gotten to the movie theatre, he’d gotten progressively more irritated.

Clay had gotten them a bunch of “fun movie snacks,” as he so adorably put it, from the corner store, and he was now happily doting them out to George, pressing M&Ms into George’s mouth with his hands. 

Every pass of his fingers against George’s lips had his blood pressure rising, and he could feel himself starting to get hot under his sweatshirt. Those pretty hands, George couldn't stop staring at them, the veins prominent and his skin, beautiful in the pale light from the projected movie. 

George tried to watch the movie, really he did, but the hard set of Clay’s rigid jaw, the way he had one of his big hands wrapped around George’s thigh, rubbing up and down absentmindedly did little to help him. How was he supposed to focus on the intricacies of time travel when his boyfriend looked like Clay did?

Shifting in his seat, he reached over and began palming between Clay’s thighs. Clay looked over at him strangely, but George fixed his eyes on the screen, pretending he wasn't doing anything as he traced the tip of his finger over his quickly hardening cock. 

“You’re testing me, George.” Clay said nonchalantly, but he bucked up into George’s thin hand when it squeezed gently over him. 

George looked up at him with his new moon eyes, dark and begging to be filled up, and his resolve weakened a bit. 

Clay sighed in defeat, looking back up to his movie as George moved so he could breathe over the hard bulge in Clay’s pants. 

“Excited?” George teased.

“No acting up, George.” Clay snarled, slapping his little face lightly. “You’re already on thin ice.”

George swallowed thickly and immediately got to work mouthing over his clothed erection, nuzzling at the head of his cock through the fabric.

“Don't tease.” Clay hissed, pulling his cock out of his pants and pressing it to George’s lips. “I _will_ make you regret it.” 

George nodded his head, looking down on Clay’s cock as he let saliva drip out of his mouth to roll down his tip. 

“No teeth, little whore.” Clay ordered, watching as George arched his back at his words.

The brunette leaned down, lapping obediently at the head of Clay’s thick cock, tasting the bitter saltiness of his precum. Clay’s big hand scratched comfortingly through his hair, massaging his scalp as George took him down his throat, bobbing his head messily as spit dribbled down his chin.

“Good boy.” Clay praised, pulling slightly at the hair in his fist, knowing how it made lightning bolts of pleasure shoot down George’s spine. 

George kitten licked all the way up his shaft, digging his tongue into his slit as Clay groaned and pulled even harder at his soft hair.

“That’s good, honey; keep doing that.” Clay breathed, and George smiled warmly at the praise. 

He continued his process, kissing down the side of his dick before deepthroating him and pulling off, lathing his tongue over the sensitive tip, the cycle starting again and again until-

“Fuck-baby, you’re gonna make me cum.” Clay hissed, bucking up into George’s mouth, but George pulled off before he could get any real relief. 

Clay watched intently as George shifted in the passenger seat, pulling off his sweatpants and crawling on Clay’s lap. His pretty little cock flopped out, weeping precum onto Clay’s shirt as he leaned up, kissing needily at his lips. 

“George-” Clay started, but his voice dropped off in a low groan as George began to slide down his cock. “Baby, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“I-um-I stretched at home.” George moaned, circling his hips as he slowly lowered himself. His hands were right on Clay’s shoulders, breathing fast and heavy as his ass pressed against the tops of Clay’s thighs.

“Pretty little whore.” Clay grunted, grinding up into George as they adjusted to each other. “Expected this, huh?”

George rolled his hips as his eyes lolled back, Clay’s cock slick with his saliva and the leftover lube he’d used to stretch himself. 

“Does it feel good, baby?” Clay grunted, pulling George’s hips down harder on his cock. “You like how full I’m stuffing you?”

“Y-yes,” George moaned shakily, grasping the side of Clay’s neck as he bounced up and down. “I love it-love your cock, please-“

Clay smiled at him, his eyes flashing with light as he leaned forward, tucking George closer to his chest and resting his chin on his pale, bare shoulder. He stopped moving completely, going lax and comfortable as he watched behind George’s back intently.

“W-why’d you _stop.”_ George whines, fruitlessly grinding down as Clay settled his hands on the soft slope of his hips. 

“I wanted to watch this movie, sweetheart.” Clay explained, leaning over to turn up the radio. “Not my fault you got needy.” 

“But I’m tired, I can’t ride, please, I need your help-“ George began to complain, rocking his hips forward.

“I’m not helping.” Clay said sternly, stilling George’s hips easily. “ And you’re not moving. So, sit here, warm my cock, and if you're good, I’ll give you what you want.” 

George could've sobbed as Clay’s eyes shifted back to the movie, leaning back in his seat as he settled in. He had the audacity to take a swig of his coke, not even looking at the whimpering man on his lap.

“Please, Clay.” George cried, tucking his face under Clay’s chin. “I need you.”

“I warned you at home, angel. I told you to behave.” 

George huffed angrily, but he conceded defeat as Clay wrapped his arms around his back, cuddling him to his chest as the sound of gunfire from the radio curled into the car. 

George felt stuffed; Clay’s cock had always been bigger than his previous partners, but now, sitting so close with nothing to relieve the pressure building in his belly, it was like nothing he’d ever felt before. 

He tried to start rocking his hips, but Clay fixed him with an icy glare, and he knew that wasn’t an option. 

He sobbed, clutching at Clay’s shirt as he tried to relax around him, but he was so big, it made it difficult for George to get comfortable. No doubt Clay could feel George struggling to adjust, and that was probably why he shifted the seat back, letting George settle on his lap a little easier. 

“Just relax sweetheart, you’ve only got 30 minutes to go.” 

_Oh, fuck you Clay._

No matter how frustrated Clay was making him, he had to admit it was incredibly arousing to just sit on his fat cock, liable to be seen by anyone nosy enough to glance into the driver’s side of the car. 

The minutes ticked by lazily, and George found himself draped over Clay’s body, fingertips trailing down his spine as he drifted somewhere in between realms of being. 

He was almost completely relaxed, breathing slow and deep when he heard the credits start and Clay stiffen under him. 

“Honey?” Clay rumbled gently, voice vibrating through his chest into George. “You okay?”

George whined petulantly in response, biting at Clay’s shoulder in a tepid attempt to show his frustration. 

“Next movie’s starting, sweetheart. You wanna go home or do it here?” Clay asked. 

“If I have to wait another minute, I’m breaking up with you,” George told him, immediately pulling him down into a messy kiss, tasting the coke and salt on his lips. 

Clay began shifting him up and down, growing harder inside of him until George thought he might burn from the inside out with the heat radiating from the cock buried deep in him.

Clay rolled them in the seat, his hands hard and unforgiving on George’s hips as he thrust up into George’s body. George started making high-pitched whining noises, rocking back down onto Clay’s cock as pleasure began shooting up his spine and pooling low in his belly. 

“Fuck, baby, you did so good for me.” Clay groaned as he leaned forward, his cock pressing into George’s prostate, making him wail in pleasure. “Sat on my cock like a little princess, huh?”

“C-Clay, _please_ , go harder, I need it so bad, please, please-” 

Clay let out a guttural grunt in his ear as he started railing into George as hard as he could, pressing into him as George’s back pressed into the wheel.

“So _fucking_ tight, baby.” Clay groaned, before capturing his lips into a hungry kiss, shoving his tongue down George’s throat. He gripped George’s hips so tight there were sure to be bruises, and George’s fingernails dug into the side of his throat as he started applying pressure.

Pleasure building, George let tears fall from his eyes as Clay began clawing at his hips, whispering the dirtiest things he could think in his ears.

Clay pounded into his prostate, and George screamed as he ground into it, rubbing so deep and hard that George came untouched, shaking on his cock. Waves of pleasure rolled over him as Clay fucked him through it, pushing him past climax and into over-stimulation.

“S-squeeze, honey.” Clay grunted, and George obeyed, tightening his little hand around Clay’s throat until Clay panted heavily and came with a loud moan. 

They rocked together for a while after, writhing, touching, the windows of the car fogged up with their breath. 

“You’re a menace.” Clay sighed into his shoulder. “I can't take you anywhere.”

“Not my fault you wouldn't fuck me at home.” George teased, cuddling up under Clay’s chin.

“Still a menace.” Clay said, pulling George gingerly off his cock. “I mean, did Thanos get you that worked up?”

George spluttered, jerking off Clay’s lap and back into the passenger seat. “ _Never_ say that again!”

“I’m just asking, baby. It's a valid question…” Clay trailed off, looking at something in the distance. 

George sighed, finally feeling fulfilled after _hours_ of being left alone. He started trying to clean up the mess that made when Clay shoved him back in his seat and quickly put George’s seatbelt on.

“I think we need to leave.” He said abruptly, already putting the car in reverse and leaving his parking spot as fast as he could.

“Why?” George asked, still catching his breath. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, you can't seem to go five hours without hopping on me and now security is heading in our direction.” Clay explained, vaguely gesturing at some flashlights that were running after them. George blushed at his words, red hot embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

“And to be honest with you, baby, I don't really feel like going to jail for public indecency tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey bby. lmk what u thought plssss


End file.
